


Breaking point

by Hshsayyayw617



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Genocide, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hshsayyayw617/pseuds/Hshsayyayw617
Summary: Blue comes back after being kidnapped by error and he can now remember the resets this could be his breaking point
Kudos: 2





	Breaking point

Once error returned blue to his brother in underswap after getting kidnapped he went on like normal 'wake up get dressed eat Patrol 'until the human came and the killing Begin he watched as his head fell and the blood came out in pints soaking the white snow like water color on blank paper Then just like that nothing but the quiet darkness the only sound was his voice screaming for help but no one came.

Blue woke up in his bed confused and scared 'maybe it was a dream and everything would be fine',then the human came this time though it was different they were nice they helped monsters to the surface and everyone was happy it was good.

Blue woke up in his bed looked out side expecting to see the clear blue sky's only to see the underground he feel backwards confused he got up "maybe it was just a dream" yet again the human came but just like the first time they killed everyone everything over and Over and OVER again.

Blue woke up again to the same day "how many reset was there which one was this he lost count how could he stop all the pain and suffering how could he stop the human" getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen he opened the drawer taking out a knife "the answer was simple do the job before they can and when they do show up kill them just like they killed everyone else and the first victim was sleeping upstairs " walking to papyrus's room he opened the door with a smile of a mad man on his face "sorry pap but this is the only way to stop yours and everyone else's suffering he slashed his brothers chest watching him turn to dust and soul shattering filling the sensation of his LV going up sending chills throughout his bones in his bliss he heard a quiet 'im sorry' from his brother 

"No need to be sorry I'll fix everything   
I. P R O M I S E.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this after reading chapter 8 the clot from DustyLynx


End file.
